


Graham

by Ethereal_Wishes



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 06:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7496622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethereal_Wishes/pseuds/Ethereal_Wishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle finds a grave in the cemetery she's never noticed before and recounts memories of an old friend from her life long ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Graham

Graham 

It was early in the morning and a light drizzle had began to fall. The brown Cadillac was parked at the edge of the cemetery. The couple walked through the quiet graveyard in silence. Rumplestiltskin held his cane in one hand and Belle's with the other. It had been three weeks since their nuptials when they'd decided to leave Storybrooke forever.

The Snow Queen's curse on the town line prevented anyone who left from ever returning, and Rumplestiltskin had decided that it was time to be free of magic and the people in this town forever. Belle had broken his curse early that morning, his limp returning but it was a small price to pay when compared with having her love forever. She was the only thing left in this world he loved other than his grandson.

He would miss Henry, but he knew the boy would fare just fine. He had two strong willed mothers to guide him. He took Belle's hand squeezing it tightly once they came to his son's grave. "I know you miss him Rumple, but I can assure you that Neal would be very proud of you," Belle assured him, laying her head on his shoulder.

"Why do you say that?" he asked, training his eyes on his son's tombstone.

"Because you finally gave up your magic. You've proved to everyone and yourself that you can finally live without it." she remarked, and he sighed.

"It's only been one day Belle." he remarked not putting much faith in her words.

"And I will stand by your side every day hereafter. I will help you become stronger Rumple. I'll never stop fighting for you or for us." she declared, touching his face ardently.

"You are the light amidst my ocean of darkness." he spoke, holding her hand in place. He closed his eyes, relishing the feeling of her touch.

"I'd like a few minutes alone with my son sweetheart. I want to say goodbye." he said softly, and she nodded letting go of his hand, deciding to wander around a bit.

The cemetery wasn't large by any means, but Belle couldn't recount ever spending much time here. She blinked stopping by a grave that was in a secluded area. She brushed off the dead leaves hiding the epitaph, stammering back when she read the name.

"Graham." she whispered, clasping her hands over her mouth. She stood back as a wave of emotion assaulted her. She remembered being a prisoner in Regina's castle and the kind hunter who'd befriended her. He would stop by her cell and bring her fresh food to sate her appetite and would offer her warm conversation whenever Regina was away. Tears spilled over lashes for a man she hadn't spoken to in over thirty years. She'd never seen him around Storybrooke since the curse had broken but it had never crossed her mind that he might actually be dead. She had never spoken about their friendship with Rumple because it all seemed trivial until now. The only man to show her an ounce of kindness while she was imprisoned had been her only anchor during that dark time in her life.

She felt her breath catch in her throat when she felt two willowy arms wrap around her. He nuzzled the back of her neck, "What are you thinking about sweetheart?" he rumbled softly in her ear.

"I hadn't realized that he was gone..." she mumbled leaning into his frame.

"Did you know him?" he asked, resting his head on her shoulder.

"I did but it was brief and fleeting. He was always kind to me while I was imprisoned in Regina's castle. He was a flicker of light amongst an ocean of darkness during that time in my life. It's just sad I never got to say goodbye." she sighed regretfully.

"Graham was a good man and it's a shame he never got to truly live, but I'm sure he cherished your friendship just as much as you did his. I'm certain that your light has touched many lives, and you don't even realize it." he respired, and she smiled brokenly at his response.

"Thank you Rumple..." she sighed taking her fingers, placing them to her lips. She touched the top of his grave with her fingertips, placing a kiss on the tombstone.

"Thank you for everything..." she respired before walking back towards the Cadillac with her beloved's arm wrapped securely around her shoulders. Goodbyes were hard, but Belle knew deep down that she would have rather known Graham than to have never met him at all. She would never forget him.


End file.
